


Games

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Public Sex, bit fluffy, just a bit of me trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truths come out in a game of Truth Or Dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

"Okay okay I got one I got one."

Eponine picked up her beer bottle, once the alcohol began to flow more freely the game they had been playing had descended into less truth or dare and more tell everyone   
secrets. 

"What is the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

A laugh broke out from the group; Combeferre was the first to answer,

"Alleyway."

"Probably kitchen."

"You're so normal Marius my god."

"Public toilet."

"Zoo."

Everyone went silent a turned to look at Grantaire across the room.

"I'm sorry what?"

Grantaire broke into a huge grin and began to laugh,

"I said. Zoo"

On the other side of the room Enjolras had begun to suck down his beer, his face turning bright red.

"Oh my god."

Feuilly began to cackle,

"You two had sex in a zoo?! Like near the animals?"

Enjolras put his beer down,

"It wasn't like we did it in front of a cage. I can't believe you told them Grantaire."

Grantaire had lost it, he was giggling like a child. Cosette leant forward and picked up her wine,

"Tell us everything. My god."

Enjolras was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Can I just? In my defence it wasn't like we dropped trou and did it in the street."

"The zoo street?"

"Shut up Bahorel. You've done it in some dodgy places."

"I have not I'm a man of morals."

"You had sex in a museum!"

"Yeah but she was hot so...."

Grantaire caught his breath and laughed out,

"And I was hot in the zoo."

"Oh my god."

"Come on tell us!!"

Enjolras took another drink and gestured to Grantaire,

"Go on then. Tell them"

"Okay, so we were at a zoo."

"Which zoo?"

Grantaire turned to Joly,

"What the hell does that matter? Just a zoo."

"Sorry just trying to build a picture here."

"Anyway. We were at the zoo. Near the monkeys."

Another laugh broke out in the group.

"Was it the monkeys that did it for you?"

Enjolras elbowed Marius in the ribs and turned back to Grantaire,

"We were near the monkeys and I said something I can't even remember what it was but Enjolras was getting all handsy."

"I was getting handsy? You're the one who grabbed my arse near the lizards."

"Am I having a stroke right now? Is that what's going on?"

Courfeyrac was laughing so hard he was sputtering and had to leave the group for a moment to gather himself together.

"Anyway...he was getting handsy and I told him he looked sexy which of course made him act all proper and we moved on but then I saw a toilet hut..."

Marius snorted and beer came out through his nose making him laugh even more. 

"I saw a toilet hut and I dragged him in there. He was all 'what the hell are you doing we can't do it here, there's giraffes outside.'"

"You were worried about the giraffes? That's so sweet."

Enjolras looked at Eponine who was wiping tears from her eyes and hiccupping from laughter.

"Giraffes are very intelligent they know what's going on."

"No they're not!! They're not gonna know you're bumming someone in a toilet...toilet hut."

Grantaire was laughing again, wheezing as he tried to draw in breath.

"Look. I didn't wanna be doing my thing."

"Your thing?!"

"I didn't wanna be working my magic and make eye contact with a giraffe."

Enjolras was laughing as well. His eyes bright with tears as the laughter he managed to control was coming out in bursts, Grantaire wiped his face and carried on,

"It didn't stop you from doing it though did it?"

Joly piped up passing Combeferre another drink,

"So you guys just had unsafe sex in an unclean place?"

"Nah we had a condom."

Cosette took a drink and looked at them quizzically,

"Why would you take a condom to the zoo?"

Marius had to stand up and walk away, his laughter filling the room as he doubled up in the corner and wheezed out words.

"That's the best question ever."

The room filled completely with the sound of them all laughing hysterically. Grantaire practically crawled over to Enjolras and got comfortably in front of him, his back to Enjolras'   
chest; arms wrapped around him. He put his head back and enjoyed the sight of Enjolras laughing. He reached up and gave Enjolras a quick kiss on his cheek. Then he settled back down and drank more of his beer.

"You guys win that one for sure."

Eponine coughed and sighed as the laughter died down. The group was silent for a few moments.

"How about kinkiest thing you've ever done."

Cosette had come out with the question but everyone immediately turned to Enjolras and Grantaire.

"Well there was the time with the bowtie."

Enjolras clamped his hand over Grantaire’s mouth and pushed him to the ground.

"Noooo"

Grantaire laughed loudly and allowed Enjolras to tackle him.

"keep quiet"

Enjolras whispered in his ear,

And tThe kinkiest thing is what I'm going to do to you when we get home."

Grantaire was more than happy to keep quiet about their stories for the rest of the evening.


End file.
